Ömür the Savage
'Kindred Information' Clan: '''Gangrel '''Naples Position: '''Arbiter and Keeper of Elysium '''Other names: Ömür the Enlightened, Ömür the Illuminated, Ömür the Pious Covenant: '''The Carthian Movement, Historically Ordo Dracul and Lancea Sanctum '''OOC Tags: '''H6 BPX2 SL2 '''Personal Information Appearance: '''Kindred often note first about Ömür, even when covered in robes or from behind, how close the beast is to the surface at all times, despite him appearing perfectly calm and relaxed. '''Personality: Mortal World: 'Information Known by Kindred Society ' Timeline (By decade) *1520 - Ömür the Pious first revealed in the capturing of Belgrade of Suleiman the Magnificent. This is the first evidence of the Ömür. A Gangrel of Scholarly pursuits, Ömür works inside the Lancea Sanctum. *1550 - Ömür the Pious reestablishes in Constantinople/Instanbul, an Archivist. It is said that Ömür the Pious is responsible for archiving and censoring Heresies for the Lance. *1600 - Ömür the Pious, assumed by many to have entered torpor, is seen during a heretic purge in Crimea. At this time he is seen marshalling other Lance to gather documents. *1650 - By now Ömür the Pious is known to be the Authority on spirit possessions within the Lancea Sanctum. Many travel to take advantage of his teachings. *1690 - Ömür the Pious is officially warned to stop his research into the spirits beyond the veil. *1720 - Ömür the Pious is rarely seen, apparently too twisted by the knowledge unlocked by his research. Thick chitin and immense claws are visible when he does venture out. *1730 - A raid by the Lance upon Ömür the Pious's haven shows no trace of the Kindred. *1770 - Ömür the Illuminated is recognised by the Court of Cairo as a member of the Cult of the Dragon. His scholarly bent and intimate knowledge of Dragon Nests means his time as a Sworn is recognisable to those who share his very particular pursuits. *1820 - Ömür the Illuminated relocates to the Tell El Kebir Chapter House to focus entirely on research, removing from all politics. *1880 - Ömür the Illuminated is present, and survives the fall of the Tell El Kebir Chapter House *1890 - Ömür the Illuminated is seen in the aftermath of the Hamidian massacres searching for Dragon Nests. *1900 - Ömür the Illuminated is seen only once, heavily deformed with large leathery skin and huge patigia style wings. *1910''' - Ömür is spotted at the Raid on the Sublime Porte supporting the overthrow of the Grand Vizier. This is when many agree Ömür can be first identified as a Carthian. This is also the first time Ömür is referred to as Ömür the Savage. Ömür is present during the initial occupation of Constantinople by Allied forces, but had little to do with the war beyond that. *1920 - Fighting the name change of Constantinople strangely puts Ömür aligned with the Invictus. Local Carthians shun him, and he relocates to Ankara, accidentially avoiding the population collapse. *1940 - The Orthodox churches and Mosques of Ankara are known to be under Ömür's protection, despite the war raging in the region. Rumors of Ömür being in multiple places at once continue to surface for years following. *1950 - Despite being considered an active member of the Carthian Movement of Ankara, Ömür continues to attend Lance Mass, and doesn't have his own experiment. He continues to support other's while seeking inner improvement. *1990 - Ömür is confirmed slain in Venice fighting the Strix. Many reliable sources saw the ashing of the Kindred. *2016 - Ömür surfaces in Turin, assisting with the local Carthians there. He claims he had spent the last twenty years in Torpor, and had not visited Venice. *2018 - Relocation of Ömür to Naples. '''Family Line Lineage ' '''Known Sire ' *Unknown 'Known Siblings ' *Unknown *Unknown 'Known Childer ' *None '''Opinions Of Family Members 'Quotes ' 'Quotes By ' 'Quotes About ' 'Conversations ' 'Rumours ' * * * 'Inspirations and Soundtrack ' * Category:Characters Category:Gangrel Category:Carthian movement